Uso To Oni
by Kagamichin
Summary: UA. Verdades e mentiras se misturam nesse mundo... E algumas coisas são como são porque devem ser assim. / Shizaya.


**Title**: Uso To Oni

**Fandom**: Durarara

**Casal**: Shizuo x Izaya

**Gênero**: Drama/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Lemon, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi.

**Resumo**: Verdades e mentiras se misturam nesse mundo... E algumas coisas são como são porque devem ser assim. / Shizaya.

**N/A**: Primeira fic de Drrr! E ainda por cima UA...

Explicando um pouco, então essa fanfic surgiu por causa do doujinshi Uso to oni (autora Nari, círculo Room-13 de One Piece, ZoSan). Eu tentei, eu juro que tentei deixar as personalidades o mais certo possível, mas... É. Não sei se alcancei esse objetivo.

Shizuo está moreno nessa fic! (mas fique a vontade pra imaginar ele loiro~)

De toda a forma, espero que gostem! (ainda não revisada)

**Tradução do título:** Uso To Oni: Mentira e Demônio.

* * *

**Uso To Oni**

Período Tokugawa, arredores de Tóquio.

A manhã havia recém começado, o sol sequer havia despontado totalmente do horizonte, deixando as nuvens do céu parcialmente nublado com cores alaranjado e rosado. Talvez ainda fosse chover naquele dia. O pó subia conforme o forte vento soprava, empoeirando as vestes de Orihara Izaya, um destacável comerciante da região de Kanto que passava pela rua de chão batido.

"É uma criatura sem sangue e lágrimas!"

"Dessa vez houve até mesmo uma criança! Muito cruel!"

Izaya voltou os olhos ligeiramente para a movimentação ao lado, observando de longe. Ele não precisava ver para saber o que acontecera. O murmurinho, o choro e expressões horrorizadas nos rostos das pessoas em volta já lhe diziam o suficiente.

"Assassinos não valorizam a vida humana. Nós somos apenas vermes para eles."

Ali logo a frente uma cena aterrorizantes se repetia. Dois cadáveres ensangüentados no canto de uma das ruelas que, normalmente, não se via uma alma sequer atravessar. Braços e pernas machucados com pequenos cortes e arranhões, a barra das vestes rasgadas, os rostos com marcas arroxeadas perto da boca e bochecha e as gargantas dilaceradas.

"Ele mata qualquer um por dinheiro."

O cenário não o atordoava e muito menos tinha medo daquele o qual aquelas pessoas chamavam de demônio. A cena diante seus olhos era comum naqueles dias, ou talvez fosse comum naquela cidadezinha nos últimos tempos. Continuou caminhando ignorando toda a comoção. Alcançou a parte da vila onde árvores altas de folhas esverdeadas e alaranjadas, algumas destas continham frutos e flores decorando e as deixando ainda mais majestosas. Os galhos se entrelaçavam uns nos outros deixando aquele lugar mais escuro até mesmo em plena luz do dia, e uma trilha mal cuidada quase sequer podia ser visto por entre elas. Izaya continuou por ali.

_"É um demônio, não um assassino."_

Izaya riu baixinho ao lembrar-se do que os aldeões balburdiavam toda a vez que alguém aparecia dilacerado no meio da rua, ou qualquer lugar que fosse. Como podiam chamar esse homem de demônio de forma tão ríspida e assertiva, se aquelas pessoas eram desprovidas de qualquer informação, _totais ignorantes_, sobre esse homem? Contudo, a sagacidade de Izaya lhe dizia que aquele homem era não era um demônio. Não. Aquele homem era um monstro. Um terrível e apavorante monstro.

_Esse monstro..._

_O assassino..._

Os pingos começavam a cair um a um no chão seco e logo a chuva se intensificava, molhando suas vestes. O comerciante caminhou mais alguns metros, longe o suficiente para ter certeza que ninguém o veria e que ninguém fosse perturbar aquele momento. Aquele momento único que era compartilhado com o homem alto recostado à árvore à frente. Izaya observou o corpo do outro as vestes estavam desajeitadas e encharcadas deixando o tecido colado nos braços fortes, no peitoral bem definido e nas pernas torneadas. O cabelo escuro e levemente comprido estava grudado na testa e nuca. Olhos cor âmbar dilacerantes, diretos que transmitiam o mais puro e verdadeiro sentimento daquele momento, eles estavam fixos no recém chegado. Izaya notou que o costumeiro sorriso de canto não estava desenhado naqueles lábios tentadores. Nem mesmo a voz grossa e levemente rouca jogando impropérios não se juntou ao barulho da chuva no momento que havia sido avistado.

"Hey, Shizu-chan." Izaya disse com um sorrindo dançando em seus lábios e continuou, "Trabalho terminado, suponho."

O moreno mais alto não respondeu, apenas assistiu com um maneio de cabeça.

"Então vamos para casa." o comerciante se aproximou, ficando a alguns poucos centímetros do outro, ele podia sentir o calor emanando da pele do outro, conseguia perceber as oscilações da respiração e quase notava os batimentos cardíacos. Izaya tocou com ambas as mãos na pele a mostra do peito do moreno, deslizando os dedos por dentro das vestes até encontrar os ombros, massageando-os suavemente enquanto, na ponta dos pés, alcançava os lábios úmidos devido as gotas da chuva. Um leve roçar e logo se afastou.

Os olhos antes cortantes e perigosos agora se mostravam amenos e brilhantes, e se Izaya não conhecesse aquele homem ele diria que aquelas lágrimas contidas iriam rolar por sua face e este choraria como um bebê por horas a fio. Mas, por enquanto, o homem apenas deixou a testa escorar no ombro do menor.

"Foi uma mulher e uma criança..." a voz grossa saiu fraca e angustiante. Um tom completamente derrotado e culpado.

"Sim, fiquei sabendo." Izaya falou baixo, acariciando os cabelos escuros revoltos e molhados, entrelaçando-os nos dedos.

Izaya sentiu seu ombro ficar quente e um suave balançar no corpo maior o fez fechar os olhos e abraçar o outro o máximo que podia.

_O assassino que eles chamam de demônio..._

_Um demônio sem lágrimas..._

_Heiwajima Shizuo._

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, abraçando um ao outro por tempo indefinido. A chuva havia acalmado, assim como o homem nos braços do comerciante. E um breve beijo foi depositado no ombro que serviu de apoio e outros tantos beijos seguiram vagarosamente pelo pescoço, bochecha e alcançaram a boca de Izaya para finalmente envolverem-se em um beijo passional, fervoroso e cúmplice. As mãos de Izaya deslizaram por todo o corpo alheio, tentando deixar a mostra o máximo da cútis clara e alguns poucos músculos, os quais ele delineou com os dedos cada um, dando total atenção a eles.

_Depois que ele mata,_

_Sem falha,_

_Ele me toma em seus braços._

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo maior e as mãos de Shizuo seguraram firmemente a cintura do outro, invertendo as posições em segundos. Agora Izaya era prensado contra o grosso tronco da árvore atrás de si e mãos hábeis começaram a despir seu corpo agilmente. As bocas não se separaram durante aquela tarefa, buscavam contato mais íntimo a cada segundo que se passava. E quando tecido algum impedia o contato com a pele, e a leve brisa percorria pelo baixo ventre descoberto, Izaya circundou suas pernas ao redor da cintura do outro, insinuando seus quadris contra a evidente recém formada ereção de Shizuo em um claro convite para consumarem aquele ato prontamente.

Um baixo gemido por parte de Shizuo foi ouvido. Suas bocas se separaram e estavam a milímetros uma da outra. Izaya apenas sorriu, um sorriso predatório desenhado nos lábios rosados e levemente inchados. Olhos âmbar e escarlate se cruzaram. Fixos um ao outro tentando desvendar o que estava escondido por detrás das íris e que preenchia a alma e o coração de cada um deles.

Shizuo não conseguia entender a complexidade daquele ser a frente. Porém, Izaya não achava que sua excentricidade precisava ser compreendida, muito menos por Shizuo. Entretanto, Shizuo era um livro aberto para Izaya, e este tinha certeza que o moreno o odiava por isso.

E tentando quebrar aquele contato perturbador, Shizuo deslizou com destreza suas mãos pela coxa de Izaya, alcançando suas nádegas e os dedos perspicazes desapareceram por entre a fenda entre estas. Os ouvidos de ambos, no segundo seguinte, foram preenchidos pelo gemido contido de Izaya. As mãos do mais baixo se agarraram nos cabelos morenos, puxando a cabeça de Shizuo contra seu pescoço. E aqueles lábios abocanharam com vontade a carne que lhe era oferecida, sugando toda a extensão entre o ombro e o pescoço.

A respiração de ambos começou a ficar desregular, assim como seus batimentos cardíacos. As peles mais febris do que nunca e os murmúrios cresciam a cada momento para gemidos mais altos. E logo os dedos que provocavam cada centímetro dentro daquele corpo foram retirados. Shizuo afastou o rosto da pele avermelhada. Olhou mais uma vez para aqueles olhos escarlates, tentando silenciosamente ter seu pedido atendido.

"O que foi, Shizu-chan?"

A pergunta era irritante. Izaya sabia o que ele queria.

"Tsc... Dê joelhos."

Izaya riu. "Eu não me abaixo para ninguém, Shizu-chan." Ele sorriu diabolicamente. "Já deveria saber disso."

Shizuo fechou os olhos, o cenho franzido, os dentes sendo pressionados uns contra os outros e suas mãos apertaram com força desnecessária as coxas de Izaya. Sempre acontecia a mesma coisa. Izaya nunca ficava mais baixo do que ele, nunca se curvava ou se ajoelhava perante ele.

"Aah, Shizu-chan, não faça uma expressão dessas. É assustador." E vagarosamente Izaya fez o que lhe foi dito. Colocando os pés no chão um a um e tão lentamente quanto possível ele se ajoelhou. Sua face ficando na altura da evidente ereção do outro.

_Em vez de chorar..._

_De relembrar..._

_Ele me tomava em seus braços._

"Não entenda errado, Shizu-chan, só quero tirar isso da sua cabeça o quanto antes possível." Izaya descobriu aquela área e de imediato segurou o membro do outro, fazendo suaves movimentos de vai e vem para em seguida deixar que sua língua tocasse na cabeça, deslizando por toda aquela área sensível. Antes que continuasse, os olhos brilhantes do moreno olharam para cima, encontrando os âmbares pasmos, mas extasiados.

"Pense apenas em mim."

Era uma clara ordem. E as palavras coerentes morreram nos confins do ser de Shizuo ao sentir todo o seu comprimento ser engolfado por aquela boca quente e língua talentosa. As mãos de Shizuo alcançaram os cabelos escuros, pegando os fios entre os dedos em uma carícia, mas suas mãos foram rudemente afastadas por Izaya, e os olhos escarlates olharam para cima como um aviso.

Shizuo gemeu.

A maestria dos movimentos que Izaya proporcionava, fazia com que sua mente se apagasse por um instante. E por esse ínfimo minuto Shizuo não se lembrava de ser quem ele era, nem se preocupava no que havia feito, ou no que constantemente fazia. As palavras _demônio_ e _assassino_ não pertenciam ao seu vocabulário e menos ainda conhecia seus significados. Sentir Izaya com cada milímetro de seu corpo, com cada ínfima parte de sua alma era o que fazia tudo valer a pena. Poder estar com Izaya era o que fazia com que levantasse todos os dias, era o que o ajudava a se manter de pé e com a mente sã.

A brisa fresquinha percorreu seu corpo e um arrepio fez seu corpo tremer. A boca quente ainda o envolvendo fez com que gemesse novamente, e dessa vez o nome do moreno lhe veio aos lábios como um mantra, o pronunciando lenta e brandamente.

O contato daquela boca e língua logo se desfez. Izaya levantou-se e prontamente enlaçou suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Shizuo mais uma vez. Iris avermelhadas encaravam com luxúria cada detalhe do rosto a frente, fixando-se novamente nos âmbares, que estavam mais doces e mais tenros do que nunca. Izaya depositou um beijo nos lábios convidativos, prendendo o lábio inferior do moreno entre os dentes e o puxando o suficiente para poder sugá-lo, o soltando em seguida. Porém, para Shizuo aquele contato era instigante demais para simplesmente o deixar ir embora tão facilmente. E sem avisos, tomou a boca do outro para si em um beijo exigente, enquanto suas mãos vagavam pelo corpo alheio até finalmente chegarem às nádegas do outro as separando o suficiente para que seu membro pulsante fosse vagarosamente inserido na passagem estreita, apertada e aveludada do menor.

"Aah—! I-Izaya..."

Os corpos estavam finalmente unidos. A chuva ou o vento não faziam mais parte do mundo deles. As gotas que caiam em seus corpos febris se misturavam com a fina camada de suor que cobria as peles. As respirações ofegantes se mesclavam, enquanto as línguas se encontravam de forma desajeitada e fora de sincronia. Os gemidos, as palavras incoerentes reverberavam em volta deles. Aquele momento era apenas deles.

O momento pelo qual Izaya esperava pacientemente que chegasse toda a vez que se separavam.

_Porque ser um assassino?_

_Porque ainda fazer isso se não gosta?_

_Essas palavras nunca seriam verbalizadas por mim._

_Afinal, essa relação apenas continuará se Shizu-chan continuar matando..._

"Nnh... S-Shizu-chan, alí! Aah-! De novo!" o menor sussurrava, circundando os braços nos ombros de Shizuo e escondendo parte de seu rosto na curva do pescoço deste. Seus lábios deixando beijos na cútis descoberta assim como mordidelas na tentativa de abafar seus gemidos.

As mãos de Shizuo vagavam pelo corpo de Izaya em carícias precisas e sensuais, tocando em cada ponto erógeno de Izaya, os quais já havia decorado há muito tempo. Pontos que faziam o menor arquear as costas e esquecer qualquer lógica em seu cérebro.

Uma mão alcançou um mamilo passando por este levemente para então ir ao outro e voltar novamente ao primeiro para beliscar delicadamente. Em seguida desceu pelo abdômen, circundando o umbigo e descendo até alcançar o membro túrgido, o qual já ostentava vestígios de algumas gotas, misturadas com a água, do líquido esbranquiçado e viscoso. Shizuo pressionou a glande com a palma da mão, recebendo em troca um gemido um pouco mais alto. Em seguida traçou todo o comprimento com os três primeiros dedos, pressionando a região conforme percorria todo o comprimento. Subiu novamente e só então segurou a base e firmemente acariciou o local, começando movimentos ritmados de vai e vem, tentando seguir as próprias ondulações de seu quadril. Izaya abafou um gemido sugando a área do pescoço de Shizuo. Este gemeu perto do ouvido do outro e seus movimentos se intensificaram, saindo quase completamente de dentro da confortável entrada e voltando com uma única e precisa estocada. A cada vez sempre tentando alcançar aquele ponto escondido, o qual fazia Izaya perder-se em prazer.

_Sabe Shizu-chan,_

_Não me agrada ver seres humanos sendo mortos por você._

_Mas a melhor parte nisso tudo é que eu estou aqui._

Eles estavam entregues a mais um desejo incontrolável, conectados por um destino incerto. Entretanto nenhum deles se importava com o amanhã. Nenhum deles se importava com o passado. Aquele momento era deles. Aquele momento era único. Estavam abraçados, embalados pelos movimentos erráticos dos corpos e mentes dispersas pelo prazer que sentiam a cada toque e completamente perdidos no calor aconchegante e acolhedor do corpo um do outro.

Entre gemidos e sussurros, beijos sôfregos e toques ardentes, no meio das árvores, debaixo da chuva fina e das gotas que caiam em cima de seus corpos, eles chegaram ao ápice. Com a visão nublada, as respirações ofegantes, os corpos trêmulos e os corações acelerados, eles se olharam. As testas se encontraram, apoiando-se uma na outra. Shizuo olhava intensamente cada traço daquele rosto que tanto amava, mas que odiava em determinados momentos. Momentos os quais não conseguia decifrar os enigmas, as palavras cheias de floreios e promessas mentirosas que o menor lhe dizia de vez em quando. Os olhos escarlates ganharam um brilho ímpar assim que um sorriso satisfeito e cheio de promessas egoístas desenhou-se nos lábios de Izaya.

"Vamos para casa né, Shizu-chan."

Aquele convite era a salvação que Orihara Izaya oferecia para aquele assassino, para aquele demônio, o qual muitas pessoas temiam e se escondiam. E Shizuo aceitava sem pestanejar a doce e quase inocente oferta. Ele não tinha o que perder. Ele era o que tinha que ser. E aquele que lhe estendia a mão todas as vezes que voltava de algum trabalho era o mesmo que lhe confundia a mente e nutria sentimentos controversos. Contudo, sabia que não conseguiria abdicar esse sentimento, essa pessoa, essa ambiguidade toda. Izaya era quem o mantinha sã de uma maneira caótica e complexa.

_Estou aqui para ver o seu espetáculo. Eu sou quem está tirando vantagens disso._

_Eu sou aquele que alimenta o monstro que existe em você._

_Afinal, eu sou um Deus para esse Monstro vivendo em um mundo de mentiras..._

_Um mundo onde nenhum de nós pode viver sem um ao outro._


End file.
